Poco a Poco
by bitchinblackframedglasses
Summary: After a horrible accident, Lianna hasn't talked since, haunted by nightmares of vampires. She plays violin, and the school gets her a tutor, who just so happens to be Edward Cullen. Poco a poco, little by little, will he help her bury her past? Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Poco a Poco Summary and Chapter 1_

Ok, this story is about a girl named Lianna, who's family was attacked by vampires. She barely got away with her life, but she's so scared of them coming back for her, she hasn't spoken a word since. As an orphan, her only friend became her violin. As a junior in high school, she's seen as a weirdo, but she is amazingly good at violin. Edward, being all musically talented and all, gets a job in that area as a music tutor for the school. He becomes her private tutor, and she recognizes that he is a vampire, scaring her. When he finally figures it out, (he can't read her mind, she's like a special less whiny Bella) he explains everything to her, and she meets the family. And we will go from there…^^

-Lianna-

"_Lianna, mind getting the burgers from the fridge?" My dad asked me, lighting the grill. We were having an outdoor barbecue as our 'Family Sunday' activity. I grinned as the grill lighted with a __**whoosh**__, sending flames careening upward. I went into the house, humming the new piece I had gotten at violin practice yesterday, and opened the fridge. Suddenly, there was shouts outside, my older brother bellowed something, Mom screamed, and Dad let out this mangled, shuddering gasp. _

_I darted through the house, and then quickly ducked behind the door as I peeked out the window. Beautiful, sparkling humans had tackled members of my family and were __**biting them.**__ I squeezed my eyes shut as Mom started to scream again._

"_Please stop! It burns! Please! Have m-mercy-" Her shriek was cut off abruptly with a sick sounding snap, making me lurch._

"_Whiny, pathetic humans," A smooth, velvety voice crooned, but it sounded disgusted._

"_You really can't blame them." A Mexican voice purred, and I heard someone gurgle and then there was another snapping noise. I pressed my fist to my mouth to keep from screaming, terror building inside me._

"_But they did taste delicious, I'm sad that it's gone." The velvety voice said smoothly, and I bit my fist until it bled, trying not to make a sound._

"_Oh, but what is that tantalizing scent? Did we miss someone?" The Mexican voice questioned, but it sounded rhetorical. In a blink of an eye, I was suddenly suspended by my throat, a beautiful Mexican woman watching me curiously as I gasped for breath._

"_How did we miss you, weakling?" She asked, and tightened her grip until I saw black spots._

"_I-" I started, but ran out of air. Then I was pushed against the door, staring into her cold, red eyes. She had a finger pressed to my lips._

"_Not a word now, and I'll make it quick." She raised a hand, as if to slap me, and I noticed that her nails were long, and were stained red. Somehow, I knew it was blood._

"_Maria! People coming, make it quick!" Another beautiful in-human man appeared in the doorway, and behind him, I could see my brother's body. It did not have a head. I lurched at the sight of it._

"_Oh god," I whispered hoarsely, feeling tears boil over my face._

"_I thought I told you not to say anything? I'll make you a deal, mortal." The Mexican woman suddenly had her hand in mine, and was examining the bite mark I had made over my own fingers, and she suddenly chortled. Then, she licked the blood off, and she groaned with satisfaction. Her eyes swirled to a heartless black color, and the bite on my hand seemed to sear with pain._

"_If I don't find you again, I can remember what you taste like." She pressed her fingers to my mouth. They were cold and hard. "But remember, not a word…or I'll hunt you down." _

"Lianna!" someone was shaking me. I bolted up out of bed in horror, my face wet from tears. Helen, the lady who was my foster parent was looking at me worriedly. She wrapped her arms around me and rocked me until my shudders stopped. "Are you alright now?" She asked lowly after awhile. I nodded into her arm, and she let me go. I gave her a ghost of a smile and got clumsily out of bed. For foster care, Helen wasn't so bad. After being kicked out of four different homes and one state orphanage because I wouldn't talk, or eat, and had weird nightmares, I had ended up with her, halfway across the USA. Helen had taught me sign language, but I rarely used it.

Trying to shake off the memory that had haunted me for 7 years, I got ready for school, then went downstairs. Helen forced me to eat a granola bar, despite my reluctance to eat much of anything these days, and saw me out the door. I rode my bike to school and sat quietly in a dead-end hallway like I always did before school actually started. I hated school. I was placed in the special needs wing even though I didn't have a developmental disability. Kids loved to make fun of me for it. They would all try to talk to me, and when I wouldn't talk back, they would insult me right in my face.

The only high part of my day is orchestra, right after lunch. I could get away from the screaming loud noise and the boring class-work and got to play for 45 minutes. As I walked into the orchestra room, Ms. Sanyer, the only teacher who seriously understood me smiled hugely in my direction. She was definitely my favorite; she recommended music that always challenged me to do better. As I unpacked, she came over.

"Lianna, I have a surprise for you, and I think you'll love it." She said, smiling.

_Is it a new Beethoven piece? _I signed, and it took her a moment to figure it out. Even though Ms. Sanyer was the only person I communicated with besides Helen, she was still slow at ASL.

"No, not a new piece, even better. There is someone I want you to meet." She said, and then rolled her eyes at me as I frowned. She knew that I hated meeting new people. "Oh come on! He's really very nice, and he's a private violin tutor." She said, and took my arm and steered me to her office. A young man was waiting, looking at some of the pictures on the walls, back to us, oblivious.

"Mr. Cullen? This is Lianna." Ms. Sanyer said proudly, and when the man turned around, I felt the blood leave my face. He was tall, handsome, and pale. His eyes weren't black, but gold. But it was obvious that he was like the woman Maria. His skin had the same smooth whiteness that I was sure would sparkle in the sun.

"It's a pleasure." He said, and his voice reminded me of the other vampire's voice, the smooth, velvety crooning that had echoed in my head every night. He looked at me quizzically as I stood stock still, watching him with wide, frightened eyes. Had Maria sent him to hunt me down? I hadn't said a word, I had kept her condition, this wasn't right-

"Lianna is always shy meeting new people, and she's also very unique. Lianna doesn't talk." Ms. Sanyer said firmly, a reassuring hand on my back. What if he killed her too? What if this Mr. Cullen killed her in cold blood going after me? He frowned at me, looking confused as sudden heat flushed under my skin. I would do everything I could to hurt him if he even _touched_ Ms. Sanyer.

"Not a word? Is she mute? Deaf?" He looked incredibly confused, but behind the act, he looked almost angry. I couldn't fathom why, but my own anger was building at his appearance.

"No, she just isn't comfortable talking out loud." Ms. Sanyer raised an eyebrow at him, almost expecting him to storm out in disgust, or ask more ridiculous questions.

"In any case, I've heard great things about you, Lianna." Mr. Cullen addressed me, still looking a little surprised at my frightened posture. _I'm sure you have._ I thought wildly, trying to think as he extended a hand for me to shake. My hand was trembling as I took my bow and violin in one hand and when his fingers touched mine, I lurched slightly. They were the exact same texture, smooth, cold and hard, like ice. He looked at me worriedly, he had noticed the lurch, but Ms. Sanyer hadn't.

I nodded quickly and took my hand back, looking away from his eyes. They were concerned, but he was like that Maria woman, he looked the exact same. The almost too-perfect beauty, the pale cold and hard skin, the quick graceful movements… I looked at Ms. Sanyer, and she smiled too-brightly at me and beckoned to Mr. Cullen and led us to a practice room, and dread filled my veins. A small, warm room, stuck in a stuffy room with a man who could possibly want my blood.

"Lianna has been working on…" Ms. Sanyer went on and on about all the fabulous and challenging pieces I had already played, plus all the honors orchestras I had played with and then took my folder from me and handed it to Mr. Cullen, still blabbing. _Leave. _ I willed her. _Leave so he doesn't kill you too._ "Well, I'll leave you two to it." She said finally, smiled at me, and then closed the door with a foreboding click. Dead silence descended. At any second I expected him to leap up and bite at my throat like Maria had almost done.

"Well, Mr. Cullen makes me feel much to old, so please, call me Edward in your head." He said and chuckled slightly, making me want to punch him, even if he could kill me before I got over there. He looked at me and awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Usually I would get to know you a little, but since you won't tell me anything…I'll just share, and then we can get started." Edward leaned back a little and studied me. "If I look young to you, that's because I am. I'm twenty, and fresh out of composing school. Ms. Sanyer was looking for tutors for you, so when she called, I was interested. My favorite instrument is piano, my favorite color is blue, and my favorite food is peanuts." He ended a little flatly, and sighed.

_I never said that I wouldn't share._ I signed, and he blinked, looking bewildered. I felt satisfaction; I could mess with his mind before he killed me, or tried to.

_Then share. _ He signed, and inside I smacked myself. I hadn't been counting on this possible murderer to know sign language. A few nasty and creative words flew through my mind. If he was sick enough to play with me, then I'd play back.

_My name is Lianna. I've been playing since I was four._ I signed, looking determinedly at the treble clef on my music.

"Anything else?" He said out loud, sounding almost disappointed. _Yes, I would like to add that I know you aren't human, you might want my blood, and that I'm not afraid of you, or Maria. So piss off, sparkling blood drinking creature. I doubt you've had a peanut in your life._ I thought in my head.

_My favorite composer is Hans Zimmer._ I signed flatly, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. I had decided that it didn't matter if he killed me, or if he took me to Maria. I would hopefully be with my family again without too much pain.

"Really? I love Hans Zimmer!" Edward said, but it sounded so off, that I looked at him with a slightly sarcastic expression, and he sighed. "Alright, he's not, I just wanted to…nevermind. Will you play for me?" He asked, and I sighed. Damn, I hadn't scared him away after all. I lifelessly lifted my violin to my shoulder, and just started to play. Like always, the rest of the world faded to white and all I focused on was the music, my fingers flying over the fingerboard, my bow strokes sure and strong. It was a relief, not to be thinking about Maria, Edward, my family…life in general.

I finished and set my violin down as Edward stared at me in shock. "That was amazing." He said finally, sitting limp in surprise. "No, that was _exemplary._ I've never heard that played with such focus, such determination." He sat up and studied me, and I raised an eyebrow and studied him back. His bronze-ish red-ish hair caught the light in weird ways. He had deep bags, as if he had never slept before. All of his features were absurdly handsome and straight, angular. He looked muscular under his blue dress shirt, and his skin was that pale white color that put me on edge.

"I'm trying to figure you out, Lianna." He said abruptly.

_I've already figured you out. I knew what you were like as soon as you turned around. _ I signed harshly, before standing up, taking my music and instrument and stalking out of the practice room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Poco a Poco Chapter 2

-Edward-

I sat still in my chair as she stood up and left coldly, without looking back. She was definitely odd, and definitely did not have special needs like her school file said she had. Her playing rivaled _mine, _and I wasn't human. My mind couldn't wrap around her last 'words'. _I've already figured you out. I knew what you were like as soon as you turned around._

What did that mean? Her reaction to me had certainly been strange. She had looked scared out of her mind, and then she had toughened up, been incredibly cool and non-emotional. Her words almost made me uncomfortable; it was like she knew something I didn't. I got up and walked into the main orchestra room. Lianna picked up her backpack, regarded me with almost a challenging stare, and then swept out of the room.

"Lianna has never been good with new people. I'm sorry." Ms. Sanyer said quietly in the doorway to her office, looking worried, and protective. "Her reaction was stronger today than I have ever seen it."

"Why-" Ms. Sanyer beat me to the punch.

"Why doesn't she talk?" She asked for me, and I nodded almost guiltily. I felt bad going behind this almost arrogant girl's back, but her cold demeanor seemed like an act. "No one is exactly sure why. All I can tell you is that she witnessed the murders of her family. She hasn't talked since. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen." Ms. Sanyer turned and closed the door to her office, while I stood there, deep in thought.

After a long while, I left the school, and went to the library of all places. To teach this girl, I was going to have to understand her. Despite not being able to become too attached, I wanted to know more; and that would require public records. The public records of the library were thankfully all put into a computer, but it was being used. Waiting, I glanced around the library and got a shock. Lianna was working at a desk, staring almost tiredly at a computer, her black hair cascading everywhere around her face.

I watched her as I waited for the computer trying to decipher what she had said to me. Was she so judgmental now, so paranoid after seeing murderers? Is that why she had judged me so quickly? The computer became free, so I tore my gaze away and sat at the computer and began my search. The last name on her file at the school had said Camus, but that appeared to be the name of her foster parent. After some digging, I found what I was looking for. The article was short, but the one picture that went with it was all I needed to understand, to understand _everything._

-Lianna-

After rubbing my temples for a minute, I turned off the computer and stood up. My essay would have to wait, even though if I didn't do it, it wouldn't matter. The teachers would just tell me that it was ok if I couldn't handle it, and give me easier work to do, even though it was obvious that I had the brain power of any other ordinary junior in high school. I silently seethed internally with rage at my teachers and packed up my bag, standing up.

My gaze traveled around the library and stopped. Edward was sitting at the public record computer, looking to stiff to be possibly human. So he was following me now? Great. I grabbed my bag and stalked out of the library, not looking back. I grabbed my bike and took the long way home, reluctant to go anywhere where someone else might get hurt if Maria had sent this Edward man to kill me. I owed Helen at least a little more time.

-Edward-

_May 7__th__, 2001_

_Police were called to the countryside yesterday afternoon at the sound of screams, and there they found a triple homicide. Greg, Lisa and James Aldren were found brutally murdered and butchered outside in their backyard. There were no weapons left at the scene, and the other superficial wounds looked to be made by __**teeth marks.**__ On further investigation, the police also found the youngest Aldren, Lianna Aldren just inside the back door. Although Lianna Aldren survived, she too had a bite mark on her hand, and signs of strangulation. The bite patterns do not match up, and it appears that Lianna Aldren bit her own hand. Although police reports are sketchy, they paint a horrific and scarring experience for the girl, who is only ten years old. From what police can gather, Lianna Aldren is the only witness to her family's triple homicide, and it looks like she was hiding from the attackers. _

_When questioned, Lianna Aldren has been skittish, frightened and uncooperative. She is currently in St. Marcus's hospital, but no word yet on if this traumatized young girl will ever speak again. "Lianna Aldren is a special case, a special case indeed. I would say that she is in shock still, but it's something more than that." Doctor Stacy Lee said hurriedly, before refusing to comment more. The outlook on solving these homicides is looking very grim. With the only survivor literally not talking, The Aldren Murders may go forever unsolved._

The picture at the bottom was small, but quite enough. On the side of a neck, was the harsh half moon bite that I had seen a million times on Jasper, yet it looked terrible on a human every time. It was clearly a vampire bite. I stiffened and stared at the screen. Lianna Aldren was a survivor from a vampire attack.

_I've already figured you out. I knew what you were like as soon as you turned around. _ She had recognized me, even though she had only seen a vampire or vampires at ten years old. I smelled her get up and leave the library, and a new thought hit me. She had been brave enough to go into a small room with me, alone, and challenge me, even though she knew what I was. I had to hear the account first hand from her, to understand the whole thing. My cell phone went off, and the librarian shot me a nasty look. I gave her an apologetic smile and left the library, then opened my phone.

"Edward, you better be careful." Alice's voice didn't surprise me in the least.

"I'm sure that I already either succeed or fail, so why don't you tell me which one, Alice?" I asked her calmly, striding away from the library and following Lianna's scent trail to her house, walking at a normal, human speed.

"Eventually, she opens up to you, but that's not the point. She can expose you, and that's what's important here. Plus, judging by the article I saw you reading, her mind has been messed with. Don't scare her anymore." Alice ordered, then hung up. I ran the rest of the way to Lianna's house, but there were no heartbeats inside, nor anywhere directly around. I identified the other woman's scent and climbed into her room, it had an open window on the first floor of the house. The room smelled strangely of pears and was painted the same yellowy color. On a quick inspection, nothing stood out clearly, but on the second pass, I noticed a diary sitting on the nightstand, and sat down on the bed to read it, turning to the newest entry.

_May 6__th__, 2010_

_I knew it would happen to her again, but just the same, it still shocked me. Every year on the exact day of their murder, she has the dream worse than on any other day. The only sounds I have ever heard her make are the whimpers and downright screams in her sleep. I can only imagine what the dream is about, poor thing. To witness three family members murders, at such a young age! I can only hope that eventually, she will speak again, and that she will be able to move on with her life. _

I hadn't realized it was May 6th, but I suddenly remembered that it was. So she had nightmares, no wonder she had looked tired today. But I wanted more information, about the murders, what the vampires looked like, and how she possibly got out of the whole thing alive.

At the sound of the front door opening, I replaced the diary exactly where it had been and looked silently around the corner. It wasn't the woman, but Lianna herself, looking wary yet resigned. She quietly yet precisely shut the door, deposited her bag on the couch and stepped into the room, moving as soundlessly as I think a human could move. She hesitated, but then straightened and turned the corner to go into the kitchen. I flashed through the living room to the corner to the kitchen to follow her. She read a note on the fridge and then I was forced to dive out a window as she strode back through the living room and went upstairs. I crawled back through the window and went up the stairs and into her room when I saw the bathroom door closed. Her room was plain, white with wooden furniture, and a plain white comforter on the bed.

There were no posters, no creative or personal touches whatsoever. A peek in her dresser revealed only clothes similar to what she was wearing today, plain, solid colors. Upon looking in her closet, I found dresses, sweaters…but none of them had any definition, no patterns. I stepped into her closet and closed the door and stood perfectly still as she came back into her room and stretched out on her bed. She stared at the ceiling with the same precision she used when she played, but instead of almost happiness on her face, it looked like she was drowning in misery.

What was going through her head? Memories? Thoughts, actual emotion that she refused to show at school? I was frustrated that I couldn't pick up anything from her, not even a blip. It felt like I could, but when I tried, it's like I met nothingness, with all the information across a void, unreachable. Randomly, her eyes closed, and she stayed still on her bed, almost as if she was listening. Eventually, she fell into a restless sleep, and I escaped from her closet and went back to my apartment, more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Poco a Poco Chapter 3

-Lianna-

I was almost disappointed when I woke up the next morning. I thought for sure that I would not survive the night, and neither would Helen. But my morning went similar to yesterdays, except I didn't view the memory in my dream in its entirety, just the part where Maria threatened to hunt me down. I left early for school and went straight to the orchestra room. I wanted to play on my own before I had to deal with _Edward_ again.

Instead of playing the music, I stared at it for a few minutes, unable to clear my head enough to focus on it. Edward's appearance had messed me up, and nothing seemed to be going right. Anger for him and others like him started to build, and I swiftly picked up my violin and hesitated for a moment, stiff, glaring at the music I refused to play. I could feel the ghost of Maria's cold hard fingers on my lips, her words like whispers around my head, and to drown them out, the anger made my fingers fly, the bow coming down harshly across the strings. The music that came out was fast, angry and aggressive. Chord after chord formed on their own, played strongly, echoed around as runs and scales raced from my fingers, making melodies.

Eventually, I dropped the bow and curled around my violin and stared lifelessly at the floor, anger gone, replaced by sadness. I missed them all, every second of every day, even if I convinced myself that I hadn't thought about it. I heard the door to Ms. Sanyer's office open, and she walked calmly across the room and picked up my bow, then sat next to me. She didn't pressure me, ask me any questions. She just sat with me until the bell rang, and I got up robotically, took my bow when she handed it to me, packed up and left. The day seemed to snail by, but then suddenly, I was entering the orchestra room again, unpacking, and when I turned around, Edward was unexpectedly there. I narrowed my eyes at his calm expression and walked past him to get my music folder.

"That was striking, what you played this morning." His words were like a whip, hitting me with enough force to make me freeze. I squeezed my eyes shut, dispelled the memory, then continued to get my folder, then went and sat down on a chair and tuned. Edward sat across from me, persistent. "You have such passion, Lianna." He said bravely as I continued to coldly ignore him.

_That was none of you business, and it never will be._ I signed without emotion, forcing my poker face to stay, even though I wanted to throw my bow at him like a javelin. I could just imagine a bow going right through his head.

"Lianna-" He tried to start, but I started tuning again, making each pitch perfect. He looked at me with an annoyed expression as I rosined my bow innocently, acting like he didn't exist. "Lianna, listen to me." His voice was suddenly hard and slashing, like he had embedded the words into my head. I closed my eyes, took a breath, then met his gaze with a cold stare. If Maria had sent him, he was being an ass for drawing it out. If she didn't send him, then I would still hate, and unfortunately fear him until he finally left.

"How are we doing?" Ms. Sanyer asked cheerfully, coming out of her office before he could say anything, and I shrugged to answer her question, testing my harmonics as she looked at Edward.

"We're doing fine, thank you." It sounded polite enough, but I could tell it was forced. I also noticed that his hair looked slightly wind-blown, like he had been in front of a fan, and that his eyes were a slightly darker color today. They weren't the harsh red-ish black as Maria's had been, but they still inspired fear in me. Ms. Sanyer made some comment and left, and the tension filled silence mounted almost exponentially.

"I don't know how to start what I want to say." Edward started slowly. I waited, looking exactly at the third line of my music, memorizing how the ink had been printed as he dithered. "I guess I would like to express condolences for your family's deaths." He said, and I stood up so fast, he looked startled. My bow creaked slightly under my furious tightened grip, glaring at him. Now I know why he was at the library. He had been at the public record computer…that _bastard._ How _dare_ him! He must have done lots of snooping to even find out my real last name. The concern in his eyes seemed to double the anger in mine. "I know it's upsetting to talk about, but if you could describe-" I kicked over the stand and it hit the floor with a bang, music floating lazily through the dusty air. I was full of the strongest anger I had felt in my life.

Barely resisting the urge to throw my violin at his head, I set it on the chair and shoved another stand out of my way as I started my furious stride from the room before I started to cry in this asshole's presence. He was toying with me, and if I could kill him for that, I would. Suddenly, a cold, hard hand closed around my wrist, jerking me to a halt. I fiercely glared at him with a vicious anger, but he didn't flinch away, but stepped closer. "Lianna, I know that you know what I am, but you need to understand-" I gave up listening and decked him right in the face. I heard the crack of my knuckle breaking, but him recoiling in surprise was enough. I yanked my wrist from his disturbing grasp and turned again to go, but Ms. Sanyer was standing there in shock.

_I won't sit in another room with this…monster again. _I signed angrily, ignoring the second crack my left hand made in response as the knuckle broke further, but stormed out of the room, kicking the door to the orchestra room open with a _bang_, and when I was far enough away, I ran out of the school and grabbed my bike.

-Edward-

"Mr. Cullen, are you alright?! Never in my life have I seen a student, never mind Lianna hit a teacher!" Ms. Sanyer made me sit, even though it had hurt Lianna more than it had me.

"No harm done." I said kindly, standing up, despite her protests. I was more surprised than anything. Her punch had been unexpected, or I would have caught her hand.

"Then what could you have possibly done to make her so angry at you?" Ms. Sanyer asked, looking pale. "I've never seen Lianna act that way, not _ever._ She never has been that…emotional."

"I made the mistake of expressing condolences for her family." I said quietly, and Ms. Sanyer looked surprised.

"I did the same thing, and she just became very withdrawn, she didn't _punch_ me. That's very odd…and worrying. I think I'll call her guardian. Do you want to press charges?" She asked rather reluctantly.

"Of course not," I said hastily.

"Well then, please, go home and ice your face. She will apologize to you." Ms. Sanyer looked incredibly determined as she nodded briskly and strode purposefully to her office. When I knew she had gone, I tracked Lianna to a wood, found her bike, then followed her through the woods, until I was on a small prairie. Sprawled out on the sweet, fragrant grass was Lianna, her black hair making a dark streak in the flowers.

I could see the tears on her face. Guilt rose up inside me; I had gone at this in the worst way possible, and I had 'messed her up' as Alice had so tactfully warned me about. Slowly but silently, I crossed the meadow until I was standing beside her, watching her frown deeper and deeper. _I know you are there._ She signed suddenly, making me stiffen in surprise. Before I could say anything, she continued. _I'm sorry for how I acted towards you, but it's really sick what you are doing. Why don't you just kill me already? That must be why she sent you._

"Nobody sent me here, Lianna. I'm not here to kill you. Who is 'she'?" I spoke quietly, and stayed still when she opened her eyes slowly to study me critically. _Do you drink blood like they did? Your eyes are different, but you are exactly the same otherwise. _She signed, ignoring my comment completely. "I'm a vampire, yes, but I don't drink human blood. Animal blood is what I live off of." She sighed and closed her eyes again.

_How do I know if I can trust you? She still could have told you to come. If you're willing, go back and tell her I haven't said a word._ My confusion spiked. "Lianna, I don't know what you're talking about. And you can trust me. But who is 'she'?" I asked again, sinking to a sitting position. _But you're wrong. I shouldn't trust you. I don't even know you. _"Lianna, if I hurt you, I will kill myself. I feed off of animals for exactly that reason, to protect humans. So does my family." _But surely you just told a secret you normally wouldn't tell. I can't really believe it, because if I was in your position, it wouldn't be my secret to tell._

I sighed. "You're right, it's not mine to tell. But if I had wanted to kill you, I would have already. But I need you to explain to me what happened that day." I said it strongly, moving silently closer, at vampire speed. Lianna stiffened, holding her breath for a good two minutes before letting it go. Then she sat up with surprising speed and precision, and analyzed me carefully, seeming not at all surprised that I was sitting right next to her, almost touching her. Then, she stood up, and turned to go, not saying a word, her face a mask. Instantly, I stood up and had both of her wrists in one of mine. She didn't flinch, but the glare was back.

"Lianna, I won't let go until you agree to talk to me. I know that you won't scream, you won't call for help." I felt like a jerk for giving her this harsh ultimatum, but she had kept this all inside her for 7 years, that was more than enough. After a second, she tried to jerk free without success. For awhile, she looked at the ground, tears falling from her eyes, but I still didn't release her. Only when she nodded jerkily did I gently let go, so she could sign.

_It was a Sunday, a family day. We were having a barbecue._ She started, trembling. I waited patiently as she hugged herself, looking petrified with terror, and then unwillingly continued. _Dad asked me to get some burgers from inside the house. That's when I heard-_ She spun to run away, but I took her by the shoulders and sat her down, even when she punched me again. _Why are you doing this to me? _She signed slowly, miserably.

"Because I want to help you." I insisted.

"_Haven't you found a trail yet?" Those words made him tremble with fear as he stood in front of me._

"_She isn't in this state anymore. We're f-following a trail northward." He stammered, averting his eyes as I hissed softly._

"_Make sure you find her at the end of that trail, or it will be the last thing you ever do."_


	4. Chapter 4

Poco a Poco, Chapter 4

-Lianna-

I wanted to die, just end it all rather then tell Edward what had happened. I still felt like I couldn't trust him, especially when he was practically holding me hostage until I talked. "I'll make you a deal," Edward said abruptly when I didn't speak again. I looked up at him. "I'll tell you _my_ story, how I became this…_monster_, and then you can tell me your story." He sounded very unsure about it, but when I didn't say anything, he started.

"I grew up in Chicago, and I was born in 1901. When I was seventeen, I contracted the Spanish Influenza with my family." He glanced at me when I looked at him with surprise. He was born in **1901.** He was over 100 years old… "I was dying from the flu, my father and mother already dead," He said this stiffly, with little emotion, but his eyes had dimmed in a kind of depression. "That's when the man I consider my true father, Carlisle, the doctor there changed me, looking for a companion. Soon after, he changed the woman that is now his wife, Esme, and all of my siblings." He glanced at me again, looking more comfortable now that his story was told.

_Thank you for telling me that, I guess. I'm still not sure if I can do what you want me to, but I can try._ I signed finally, avoiding looking at his face, but instead turned a laser glare onto a daisy. Edward waited patiently as I twisted my hands in my lap, trying to begin at a place where he would understand. _I heard shouts and…screams outside, so I ran to the backdoor, thinking that my Dad had started himself on fire or something. But when I peeked out the window-_

I wrapped my arms around myself in a hug to keep myself together and bowed over, until my forehead rested on the grass, the memory of seeing the sparkling, beautiful creature tackle my mother to the ground and **bite her.**

_There were two…vampires. They didn't notice me because—because they were d-drinking from my mom, dad and brother. I-I couldn't move if I wanted to. My mom begged until they snapped her neck._

I bowed back over again, and despite all my efforts, started to weep silently, and the sobs escalated in their severity, but I didn't make a sound. Surprisingly, I didn't flinch when cool, steady hands suddenly moved me until my back was being rubbed soothingly, but every once and awhile, his hands trembled. I forced myself to turn around, to face this vampire and finish, so that he would leave me alone.

_I was biting my fist to keep from making noise, and I bit through the skin. Somehow, they…smelled me, and found me. The female one started to…_ I stopped and rubbed my neck absentmindedly. "It said in the article I found that you had been strangled." Edwards voice was carefully controlled, but his face was furious, making me want to shrink back, but I was grateful that he was at least helping me get it all out. I nodded timidly, and fiddled with my hands.

_Apparently, she didn't have time to drain me completely, so…she licked my hand, said that she would remember how I tasted. _I finished finally, looking across the tiny prairie. The clouds were thinning a little, and the ground was nice and warm. "So why don't you speak anymore?" Edward asked in a forced calm tone of voice.

_She said that if I was quiet, she would kill me quickly before her…companion said there wasn't time. When I saw my brother's body in the backyard, I made a noise, and she put her fingers like this._ I demonstrated quickly, and his face hardened over. _She said that if I made a noise, she would hunt me down to taste me again._ Neither of us said anything for a long time afterwards, not until the sun peeked around a cloud and Edward began to glow and sparkle, making me flinch and put my face in my hands. I couldn't look at him.

"I can't imagine how hard that was for you. I'm sorry, Lianna, to press you more, but if you can describe the two vampires for me, I will tell my family, and we can get you justice, avenge your family." Edward said it so suddenly, it surprised me. I checked my watch.

_As much as that appeals to me, it's about time I got home._ He glanced at my watch and frowned. It had been a good 20 minutes since school got out, and I'm sure Ms. Sanyer had called home. I stood up, and he didn't move, but after a moment, rose also. His fluid movement made me feel out of sorts, so I turned to go, but a gentle, cold and hard hand on my shoulder stopped me, and then I was suddenly enveloped in an ice cold hug, giving me a slight chill. The action surprised me, but my reaction got me even more. I hugged him back with everything I had, my hands taking his shirt into fists. After a slight shudder or two that I knew he wouldn't miss, I sufficiently stopped any sobs and when he let go, my face was neatly arranged. _Goodbye, Edward._ I signed after a slightly tension filled moment, and began to walk away, but he was there, keeping pace.

"I don't know how you will react to this, but I can get home faster than you could dream of. Your bike too." Edward offered slightly awkwardly, and I felt my cold heart warm slightly. The one person in the world who knew the absolute truth was a vampire who could still want to kill me, and he was offering me a ride home. _Something tells me you don't have a car._ I signed, and he laughed, the sound, unlike his chortle from the first time that had infuriated me, this laugh made me feel light for once.

"No, I don't have a car. I would run you home." As soon as he said it, I was immediately shaking my head. _I don't think I could handle that. I only have a vague idea of how fast you can actually move, and…I've had enough for one day._ He looked slightly disappointed, but escorted me all the way to my bike, and I felt his eyes on me as I pedaled swiftly away, mind whirling.

Helen was beside herself as soon as I stepped in the door. I knew my eyes were still swollen from crying, and I knew I looked tense and exhausted. "Where have you been, and why did Ms. Sanyer call here saying you punched a tutor in the face today?!" Helen was pacing around her tiny kitchen, looking disturbed. "I know you don't like to sign much, but I cannot excuse you this time unless you explain to me."

_He learned why I didn't talk, so he looked it up in the public record. He offered his 'condolences' and for the first time ever, I felt so angry that I had to punch him. _ I offered her my left hand as proof of what I had done. I still couldn't regret it. She gasped as she saw the brusied and swollen knuckle and got an icepack from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel, then handed it to me.

"You must have really been angry…but you're never angry, at least, not in the 6 and a half years I've known you." Helen sounded bewildered. _I spent the rest of the day with him apologizing. We both walked away with a better understanding._ Helen gaped at me, astounded. Then a smile broke out over her face.

"I'm so glad for you. I know that must have been hard." _You have no idea_, I thought, but returned her hug after setting down the ice-pack. _And Mr. Cullen isn't pressing charges, and only Ms. Sanyer knows that I hit him. _ I signed when she let go of me. "I'm so proud of you…," she beamed. "I'm going to call the doctor about your hand-"

_You really don't have to do that, it's just a little swollen._ I lied, not wanting her to have to pay for my stupid reaction. After a moment of analyzing me, she nodded, then hugged me one more time before reaching for the phone, and called Ms. Sanyer. I made my escape with the ice-pack to my room and nearly threw the ice-pack at Edward's head when I saw him in my room, in reflex.

_What are you __**doing**__ here? _I signed furiously, closing the door, and throwing the ice-pack on the bed. He ignored my question and lightly took my left-hand. "The knuckle of your ring finger is cracked." He said after skimming over it. His voice was quiet and slightly strained. _I could care less. Why the hell are you in my room!_ I had seen quite enough of him today.

"I'm here to protect you." He answered immediately, but the embarrassed look that flashed across his face cut off my continued rant on his lack of understanding of boundaries. He actually _cared._ Either that or he was an incredible actor. _Protect me? _ I signed finally, a slight flush heating the back of my neck. _I don't need protecting._

Edward suddenly disappeared without answering, and Helen's head suddenly poked around my door. "Ms. Sanyer is going to talk to you and Mr. Cullen tomorrow, and she's just as happy as I am about how you apologized." I nodded, discomfort rising at the fact that Edward was somewhere in my room at this moment. "Do you need anything?" When I shook my head she smiled gently. "Alright, I'll leave you alone, but try not to get into any more fights, alright? I have errands to run." A ghost of a smile fell over my face and she laughed at my expression, the closest I ever got to a smile and closed my door again.

Edward reappeared, making me flinch. He was seated cross-legged on my bed, a silver cell phone in his hand, looking eager. "Your foster parent is very nice." He said, his expression almost contradicting his words, his face was bursting with eagerness.

_Helen has always been nice to me. I don't want to know what would have happened if I hadn't ended up with her. And you are suddenly bouncing off the walls. _ I added my last sentence as he almost bounced excitedly on my bed. He patted the space in front of him, so I climbed up in front of him, took the ice pack again and leaned against the footboard as far as I could politely get away from him. He was too...here. It made me nervous.

"One of my siblings called, Alice is her name. As vampires, some of us get a power, when a particularly strong trait from are human life is amplified during the transformation. Alice had some prognition, and now she sees the future. She saw you meeting my family, and getting your knuckle looked after."


	5. Chapter 5

Poco a Poco Chapter 5

-Lianna-

I closed my eyes to process what he had just said, but failed the first three times.

_Do you have a gift, Edward? _I signed, not willing to address the second part of his sentence yet. "I can read minds." As soon as he said it, I took the pillow from the end of my head and smacked him repeatedly with it until he took it from me. "What's wrong?" Edward asked, taking my left hand before I could punch him in the face again.

_**WHY, **__oh __why__ did you force me to tell you the whole thing when you could have just picked it out of my head! You asshole!_ I went punch him again, but he took both of his hands and wrapped them securely around mine as I fumed and tugged uselessly against his iron and cold grip, unease and discomfort building as strong as his grasp.

"Because I can't read your mind. If I could, I would never have done that to anyone. Your mind is the only one I have never been able to read. I'll prove it too, Helen will by a pineapple from the grocery store." He said, and I glared at him as he gave my hands a gentle squeeze. "I love your reaction. You don't question me, just try to assault me." He laughed again, and despite my anger, his laughter lifted my spirits again. When he realized I wanted to say something and didn't want to try to 'assault' him again, he released me.

_Just because I don't ask you about it, doesn't mean I still don't question you. I still don't know if I can trust you. _ His expression dropped, and as bad as it made me feel, I still couldn't trust him. I didn't even trust Helen 100%. "I suppose that is understandable." He said finally, and then there was more silence, that seemed louder than him talking.

_You mentioned your sister…what about your other siblings?_ I signed, to distract him from his increasingly brooding expression. "Alice and Rosalie are my two sisters, and Emmett and Jasper are my brothers." He said flatly. _I love their names. _ I interjected before he could continue talking, and he smiled, but it was small. "Alice and Jasper are a couple, and Jasper can manipulate emotions." He said, and as he smiled bigger, any happiness I expressed vanished. I didn't like the sound of that at all, but I hid it as Edward met my gaze. _And Rosalie and Emmett? _I signed quickly, to cover up my lapse in self-control. He fiddled with a hole in my comforter.

"Rosalie and Emmett have been married at least 20 times. Neither of them have a 'supernatural' power, as you might classify my power or Alice and Jasper's powers, but Rosalie is always…stubborn, to say the least. Emmett is very, very strong for a vampire." He finished, and suddenly frowned and took my left hand. Despite the swelling, the faint scars from the self-inflicted bite on my fist were paler than the rest of my skin where Maria had licked me. "Is this where…?" I nodded before he had to finish, and felt the back of my neck heat again.

Edward traced the scars with a decidedly stony expression. _Describe Carlisle and Esme._ I twisted my hands nimbly out of his loose grasp and signed quickly, to avoid more questions about the murders of my family. He took a moment to answer, and he sounded slightly angry once more, although his words were the opposite. "Carlisle is extremely compassionate, and has almost built immunity to the lure of human blood. He is a doctor. Esme is very kind, and very caring. Although she has never really had a specific job, she loves interior design, and she is very motherly." Edward sighed.

_Do you miss them?_ I signed, feeling that he must be homesick, considering he seemed so unwilling to describe them. He laughed again, and the anger vanished behind his façade. "I've been living with them since I was changed, so not particularly. But I have been away from them for awhile. The whole family is in Toronto except me." _And your sister saw me visiting. Are you going to take me across the border tomorrow? I can't mess with the future._ I signed, and he laughed louder than I had ever heard him laugh.

"If I can convince Ms. Sanyer in the morning that I'm taking you to scout out music schools, then yes, Alice wants you to come. And I want Carlisle to take a look at your knuckle. It's a miracle you punched me at all. Usually vampires have faster reflexes than that, but I wasn't expecting it." He chuckled, gazing at my left hand. My fingers were nimble and thin from playing so long. I thought they looked rather skeletal and ugly, but I didn't mention this. "What about me do you not trust the most?" He asked suddenly, his poker face on.

It took me awhile to answer. _It's a mix of two things. I've feared vampires my whole life, thinking that one day I wouldn't wake up, that she would have come for me. Two, I'm paranoid. I'm being pretty foolish trusting you; you could have made up quite a story. And I still want to see if Helen really buys a pineapple._ Edward chuckled, but it didn't have real life like it had before. _I shouldn't fear you because you are a vampire, but I do. It's not that I'm afraid of you sucking all the blood out of me, I'm afraid of others like you, even though I know you could hurt me if you wanted to._ I elaborated. His lips twitched upward, but he continued to focus on the hole in my comforter.

"Speaking of this 'her'. Do you think that you can describe her and her partner tomorrow for my family? The more minds trying to identify them, the closer we can get to finding them." Edward dropped the first subject and pressed on. _It's not that I don't remember what they look like…it's more like I'm afraid of remembering. But if I've been able to come this far, who knows what I can do._ Edward lightly rested his hands on mine. "I know you can." He said earnestly, and I smiled the ghostly smile and looked at our hands. His fingers were long and thin, like mine, but at least three shades lighter. The paleness didn't scare me anymore, even though his very presence should have.

We sat that way for awhile, and randomly I would pull away, only to ask a question about vampires. Now that according to Edward, I was 'protected', I wanted to know more, even if he really wasn't here to protect me. I had no expectations, but he told me information willingly enough, even if he needed slight prodding to go into detail. The fact that he didn't sleep, and that no vampire could ever sleep surprised me, and yet, I wished that I didn't need to. Then maybe the nightmares would go away.

"I don't mean to frighten you, but I am going to stay most of the night in your room. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He insisted. _That is…sick. I appreciate the concern…but isn't watching me sleep a little…much? _I signed, and he shook his head. "I don't want to invade your privacy, but I'm not going to leave." His face turned stubborn. _Edward, _I got a slight thrill from addressing him directly, _it's really not necessary. I don't like it, it's pretty damn creepy. _

"I won't be here when you wake up, but I'm staying the night." He crossed his arms. _Making sure I don't go anywhere?_ I challenged, trying to make him mad enough to leave. He threw me a look that said, don't you dare go there. "Lianna, I'm home!" Helen shouted from downstairs, making me flinch. "And I got a little crazy at the store and bought a pineapple for you!" She shouted, and Edward looked smug. _This discussion is __**not**__ over._ I signed, and slipped off the bed, grabbed the now warm ice pack and went downstairs.

I helped Helen make spaghetti and wondered what the hell Edward could be doing in my room…

-Edward-

As Lianna walked downstairs, I felt an uncalled for rush of affection at her stubbornness. I spent a good twenty minutes examining her room, looking for any personal detail besides the stacks of extremely advanced violin concertos and solos and was coming up empty. Buried in the back of her sock drawer was a photo of her family, but that was the end of it. I snuck over to her bathroom out of curiosity. There was only a bar of generic soap and towels, a navy brush and generic brand toothpaste with a toothbrush. There wasn't a speck of makeup anywhere, not that she needed it. Her eyes were a clear, light blue that seemed to make it harder to lie.

Dinner was a short and quiet affair for the two, and I was sitting quietly in a far corner of her room looking over music when she came back upstairs, pulled pajamas out of her dresser and went to the bathroom without a word. When she came back, her hair was wet and hung to her elbows in thick strands. She stood by her bed, watching me with a frown. _Would you __**please**__ leave? _She signed finally, and I shook my head without looking up from the music. Annoyed, she went over to her closet, picked out a simple pale green dress with a yellow t-shirt underneath and navy leggings for the next day to go with her old school worn-out chucks before throwing me another angry look as she got into bed.

That's when I noticed her only pieces of jewelry; she was putting her hair into a ponytail to sleep. She had two tiny silver studs in her ears, and then a delicate silver locket around her neck. She switched off her light, and for awhile, it was silent, until she started to whimper. Remembering what Helen's diary had described, I restacked her music and rose uncertainly. Her face wore a deep frown as she curled into a ball, getting restless.

It was when she started weeping silently that made me sit at the foot of her bed, unsure of what to do. I knew what she was dreaming about, and I knew that all the pain she had kept from me today was finally being expressed.

"_How much further does this scent trail go? It's old and faint. It might not even be her." He complained, but bowed his head in fright at my cold glare. I sniffed the air, and felt that almost fruity scent make my eyes go black._

"_I hope she still tastes as good as she smells." He crooned next to me, shooting the newborn who has spoke a fierce glare, making me chuckle._

"_Don't worry, she will."_


	6. Chapter 6

Poco a Poco, Chapter Six

-Edward-

Lianna groaned and covered her face, but tears still fled down her face in riveting patterns. Only when she started quietly shrieking did I get up and lay down next to her, on top of the blankets, and almost instantly she turned and burrowed into me, and the sobs and quiet cries started to die. Hesitantly, I put an arm around her, and felt my heart swell as all sounds stopped and she started to sleep peacefully. Her bags had rivaled mine today, and judging by Helen's diary, Lianna never slept very well.

I left as late as I could allow. I had to slightly detangle myself from Lianna without waking her up, and she was frowning as I left. I ran deeper into the woods and hunted until I felt almost too full. Then I showered, changed and got to the school early to talk to Ms. Sanyer. "Mr. Cullen, I'm glad to see she didn't leave a bruise." Was Ms. Sanyer's greeting when I knocked on her office door. "I also heard from Lianna's guardian that you two 'made up' yesterday." She raised an eyebrow as I leaned casually in the doorframe, an unnecessary grin crossing my face at the thought.

"She apologized and explained herself with more detail than I expected. We parted as friends, not enemies. Speaking of, we discussed musical education opportunities. I was wondering, with Ms. Camus's permission of course, if I could take Lianna on a little road-trip today, to look at the school I went to, other schools in the area…" Ms. Sanyer's smile was answer enough, and she wished me the best of luck.

-Lianna-

Edward kept to his word, he wasn't there when I got up, but he did leave a note, telling me I should wear my hair up today, he had liked it yesterday. I kept the ponytail on my wrist but left it down. I wasn't going to let him dress me too, it was bad enough he had insisted on staying the night. Trying not to dwell on that slightly perverted fact, I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning!" Helen said cheerfully, and forced me to eat a few pancakes. "You sounded much better last night than you have in a while, Lianna." She commented as I took a sip of juice, making me freeze for a moment. She smiled brightly at me before cleaning up the kitchen. After more over-happy goodbyes, I took my bike to school again. I headed right for the orchestra room, where Ms. Sanyer and Edward were waiting for me.

_I'm so sorry, Ms. Sanyer, if I scared you yesterday._ I signed instantly, feeling bad for loosing my temper. Ms. Sanyer laughed. "Mr. Cullen said that you're comfortable to go on a road trip today, and that's all I care about." I nodded and glanced at Edward. He was nodding simply. "I won't hinder you two any longer, have a good time." She said, and Edward led the way, and held the orchestra room door open for me, and walked me outside the school, then down the block.

"I told you I didn't have a car yesterday, and that's still true, it's in Toronto." He said, and I paled. _You're kidding, right? I can't exactly jog the whole way there. _"You won't have to. Just close your eyes." He said in an infuriatingly calm manner. I fixed an eagle eye stare on him a minute longer before sighing and closing my eyes. I gasped silently as I felt him scoop me up delicately, and then it felt like he was walking, the motion was smooth, and effortless, yet the wind racing by let me know we were going much faster.

After what seemed like minutes, Edward stopped, and I hesitantly opened my eyes. He was grinning down at me like an idiot. The world had changed around us; we were on a gravel path, with big brown trees on either side. "I told you to wear your hair up today." He said conversationally, not moving or going to put me down. I was comfortable, I wasn't complaining, but I couldn't believe he would take the moment to point that out.

_As much as you would love to be my hairstylist, I chose to wear my hair down._ I signed, then raised an eyebrow when he still didn't put me down. "Will you please put it up?" He wheedled, his eyes suddenly huge and pleading.

_Piss off._ I signed, and he roared with laughter, but didn't put me down. _Ugh! Fine, you controlling-self-centered-manipulative-asshole! Now put me down._ I glared at him after fixing my hair into the ponytail he so desired. Smiling blissfully, he set me down gently, then lightly took my hand. "I always get my way." He said smugly as we walked down the path. _That's because you are a controlling-self-centered-manipulative-asshole. It's not like they were going to eat me because my hair was down._ I signed pretty well one handed, and he laughed again.

_And what is all this about? _ I signed, then pointed to our clasped hands. I didn't really mind, I was getting used to the coldness of his skin. "I'm here to protect you." He said again, but this time, I knew it had a different meaning, making the back of my neck heat again at the meaning he implied. As we rounded one more corner, I was floored. The house was layered in a unique design, tucked into the woods with a decent sized pond nearby. The house was perfectly white and _huge. _Edward's other implied meaning faded from my mind at the sight of it.

Edward and I walked up the steps and instead of knocking, Edward just walked right in. The interior of the house was white as well, with walls and carpets the same pristine, almost hospital white. Edward's thumb brushed my swollen knuckle before releasing my hand, and speaking in a normal tone of voice, said, "Would everyone come downstairs, please?" Instantly, clustered around the living room in various sized groups were no less than 6 unfamiliar vampires. Judging by Edward's descriptions, I knew who everyone was, but they were no less intimidating, so needless to say, I flinched.

"Lianna, this is the Cullen Clan." Edward said easily, but behind his calm mask I detected some apprehension, but it was miniscule compared to the trepidation building in me, making me stand perfectly still.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Lianna." Carlisle said, approaching at a normal human pace, and shot Edward a confused look when I didn't say anything.

"Alice, didn't you tell them?" Edward asked her, sounding slightly angry. Alice was gorgeous, and reminded me of a sprite or a pixie, she just seemed so mysterious yet carefree.

"I figured it wasn't mine to share, Edward." Her voice was beautiful, and when her gaze turned to me, I met it with a slight curiosity that I kept buried, far away from my expression which was carefully blank. Her gaze had an expression I couldn't fathom. I looked away and up at Edward when he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Lianna, do you mind if I tell them?" He asked, and I nodded, and only half listened to the speech I could barely hear anyway, and then the volley of quick questions from his family. When I looked back up, I realized Alice was looking at me with a pitying and almost proud gaze. The man next to her had a stormy expression, and I figured that was Jasper. Emmett (judging by his huge muscles), looked gloomy, and his wife looked furious. Esme's reaction shocked me, she looked ready to cry, while Carlisle looked deep in thought.

"You poor dear," Esme said tearfully, minus the tears. Not quite sure how to respond, I ended up grimacing to the pure white carpet.

"You have all our condolences and sympathy for your losses." Carlisle said calmly. I looked over to Edward. _Thank him for me? I really can't summon the energy to punch him, like I did with you._ Edward barely held back his snicker, but Jasper gave him a weird look, feeling his amusement.

"She's thankful for that," Edward said, and then after a short silence, "before I bother her to describe the vampires that attacked them, can you look at her knuckle, Carlisle?" Carlisle came over curiously, and I handed him my hand before he could ask for it. He examined it in less than a second with a practiced eye and then looked at me curiously.

"How was this wound inflicted?" He said, his gaze lingering over the bite pattern currently visible on my pressed together fingers. I eased them apart to destroy the image and threw a meaningful look at Edward, who full out laughed this time.

"She got so mad at me that she punched me in the face." He said clearly, and Emmett burst out laughing, while the rest of the family looked at me with incredulous and disbelieving glances. "We have a love-hate relationship." Edward said with a straight face, and I rolled my eyes. _More like a pedophile-paranoid relationship._ I signed, and he glared at me. _Oh, take it easy, Edward. You know that it was creepy, and you __**won't **__do it again._

"Is now really the time to discuss this?" he asked stiffly as Carlisle returned with strips of gauze which he carefully yet skillfully bandaged the wound in seconds. _Yes, yes it is. I'm not letting that go._ He snorted and shook his head, and his family watched in confusion. "Anyway…Edward said one was female and one was male…can you describe them?" Rosalie said suddenly, and her uncaring tone made me want to punch her too. Edward glared at her. I met her gaze stonily, defiant, then sighed, disturbing thoughts starting to push in on my brain.

_The male was pretty non-descript: the r-red eyes, the pale skin, he had sandy brown hair and a very…velvety voice you could say. It was very smooth, everything he said was crooned, even when he was…disgusted. _ Edward's hands were in fists by the time I had finished. _Do you know who it is?! _ I signed in surprise as he glared stonily past me. "No." He said curtly, and then swiftly relayed my message to the family. All of them, after only seconds, shook their heads.

_The woman's skin wasn't nearly as pale, but she had the same red eyes. Her hair was dark and curly, and she spoke with a Mexican accent._ No sooner had I finished Edward snarled, making me take a cautionary step backward. Edward looked positively livid and pretty frightening. His jaw was clenched, and the tendons were almost leaping out of his skin on the inside of his wrists his fists were clenched so tight. "Did you hear a name?' he snarled through clenched teeth.

_The man called her Maria. _I took several steps back as Edward snarled again, a long and ferocious sound. "Edward, you're furious, relay the message before Jasper explodes." Alice said coolly from next to her husband. She had a tiny hand on his arm, which was unnaturally stiff. Jasper's face was angry, but it was starting to fade.

"And your sure she spoke with that accent?" Edward growled, growing stiller and angrier with each second. _It was definitely Mexican, she rolled her r's. Edward, calm- _"NO!" Edward roared so loud, that I cringed and took more hasty steps back from him. "I will not calm down, I will hunt her down!" He roared.


	7. Chapter 7

Poco a Poco Chapter 7

-Lianna-

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle said almost severely, and after considerable effort, Edward's face became the emotionless mask, and Jasper relaxed slightly. I stayed frozen where I was, unsure whether it would be smart to come back into the room, and decided not as Edward tensed again.

"The woman vampire was Maria." As soon as he said it, Jasper leapt to his feet with a nasty look on his face.

"Maria got a taste of her blood?" He said quietly yet furiously. Edward nodded stiffly and motioned me back over, and I reluctantly came closer to him. Despite his angry demeanor, he took my left hand ever so gently and as Jasper came over, lifted it so that the scars there were thrown into relief. "It's a miracle she hasn't found you yet." Jasper's voice had the southern accent Edward had mentioned briefly, but it was full of almost despair.

_How can she track me from just having a taste? It's not like she took something of mine to remember the scent, right? _I signed quickly to Edward, who shook his head. "She wouldn't need to. I'll remember your scent for as long as I'm alive, and so will she. The blood will only give her a better reason to come after you. I told you that you needed protection, and this is why." All this time, Maria could have been hunting me down? Unease and terror started to mix in my chest, making it feel stiff.

"I don't understand…why does she have a scar from a human bite impression?" Emmett asked, and Edward snarled, making me lean away and close my eyes until it ended.

"Keep up, Emmett. She bit her own hand to keep from making noise, and the venom from Maria's saliva was enough to make the scars more vampire than human." Edward snapped. _Stop it Edward. It's not his fault._ I signed, annoyed, but he ignored me. "The male must have been one of her newborns, she never loved anyone more than she did Jasper." Carlisle said thoughtfully, and I looked up in surprise, then glared at Edward. Of course he would leave out important information.

"And she lived in the south before, correct?" Alice asked, rising fluidly and coming to put a tiny arm around her husband's waist as a reassuring gesture. Edward glanced at me.

_If you qualify Utah as the south. I was moved to Michigan when the state couldn't find foster parents or an orphanage that would take me._ Edward snarled quietly at the last part, but told Alice the state.

"Then she has probably already searched all of Utah and the surrounding states. The south has been pretty inactive lately as far as newborn armies go, which means she's moving northward." Jasper's voice was cold, and I turned a shocked expression to Edward. _Newborn __**army?**__ And you neglected to tell me this __**because??**_Once again, he ignored me, so I walked to stand in front of him. _How much more are you not going to tell me until you deem the situation 'dangerous'? Edward, I know that you care about me, but this is __ridiculous.__ Hey,_ I snapped my fingers to regain his attention as he pointedly looked away from me. _yes, I'm a fragile, pretty much worthless human, but if you think she's after me and she actually is, shouldn't I know my enemy?_

"You are not worthless, don't you dare say that again." Edward growled softly. _THAT WAS NOT THE MAIN POINT OF MY SENTENCE, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW._ I signed harshly, and glared at him, our glares on the same level of emotion. _Edward, don't you keep things from me anymore, or I'll get a pad of paper and a pencil and write out everything so you can't twist my words around. I know that one of your family members will tell me._

"They wouldn't dare." Edward glared at his family, who were watching us with slightly worried expressions. _ I don't care what you think they would do, damn it. Now tell me, don't make me write on my arm with a sharpie, because I swear to God I will. _ "And you think that I would just let you do that?" Edward asked dangerously. I ignored him and looked around the room and spotted a desk and walked calmly over to it. Before I had made it three steps, Edward had a secure hand around my wrist, keeping me next to him. _Damn it, Edward, you let me go right now or I will punch you again. _He ignored me. _Damn it, you self-absorbed, maddening, over-protective man-whore! _ I went to punch him dead in his perfect nose but his other cold hand incased my other wrist in his unbreakable marble grip.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" Carlisle asked, and I took that opportunity to kick Edward fiercely in the shin, with a dull _thud._

"Stop it, Lianna, don't do this. I swear, I will not let anything happen to you. You're going to have to trust me on this. Carlisle, did she break any toes?" He asked in a dead voice. _I am going to kill you, rip your body into tiny pieces, burn the pieces, feed the ashes to a bear, shoot the bear, then push the carcass over a cliff, you idiot! _ I yelled silently at him, no longer able to sign anything, and I stepped on my toes so that Carlisle couldn't get to them without force, which I knew he wouldn't use. I was still furious, it was _my_ problem, _my_ life, and he wasn't telling me things!

"Edward, this is a little extreme." Esme said gently, but was looking worried for Edward's mental health. After a moment, Edward slowly let go of my wrists. _Edward, I don't care if you follow me around 24/7 to protect me, as long as you stop keeping things from me. That's all I ask. I could care less if you bought an island and we stayed on it all day. Just tell me what you want to do, and why._ Edward, suddenly being bi-polar, swept me up into a hug, making me gasp. "Thank you, Lianna." He sounded incredibly relieved.

"I'm going to tell Ms. Sanyer I'm going to tutor you at a music camp, and the excuse can work for your foster parent as well. You can spend the night at your house, then live here until we can find where Maria is." Edward set me down and spoke almost too quickly for me to catch.

_Thank you for telling me the plan._ I signed sarcastically, and Edward laughed, and I was relieved to see that he wasn't freaking out too much anymore. _Now, tell your family that it was very nice to meet them, and you can take me home. _I signed, and Edward laughed again, but relayed what I wished.

"I can't wait to meet you again, dear. I'll learn sign language over the evening so that we can communicate tomorrow." Esme said excitedly, and gave me a hug after Edward was done. The ghost of a smile came back. The rest of the family nodded somewhat awkwardly, considering we hadn't really had a stimulating conversation as a group, thanks to my muteness and Edward's freak out.

"Edward, are you sure you don't want Emmett or I to come with you, or even both? Just in case?" Jasper asked as Edward took my hand after we had said our goodbyes.

"No, we'll be fine, but thank you." Edward said gratefully, then led me down the steps, and then down the path, and he scooped me up again with the same effortless grace. I kept my eyes open on the way back, and the blurs of the world going by didn't make me panic like I thought they would. Edward stopped at the school and was back in seconds with my books and violin, and he carried them and me effortlessly, _plus_ my bike back to the house, then vanished, going around and going through the window to my room.

"_We're so far north. This is seeming more and more unlikely, Maria." He crooned, looking around as our newborns sniffed like dogs, trying to pick up a scent again._

"_She's worth the taste, and I'm bored. Plus, Jasper would have moved north to stay away from me." I felt a pang in my dead heart when I mentioned Jasper. I still loved him, and he __**would**__ come back to me._

"_There is a scent that goes this way…and it's faint." A newborn said, keeping his eyes down respectfully as I brushed past him and inhaled deeply. Underneath the woodland scents was an old, fruity scent that reminded me of wine…_


	8. Chapter 8

Poco a Poco Chapter 8

-Lianna-

After a slightly awkward conversation with Helen about going away tomorrow, she was almost singing with happiness as she insisted on packing for me. I found that fact rather nice; it kept Edward out of my room. Helen was so excited for me, and I felt good knowing that she thought I was finally 'moving on.' Later that night, I was sitting up annotating some music as Edward scouted the house. I told him it was creepy, but he wouldn't hear a word of it.

"You should really go to bed," I raised my eyebrows without looking away from the music, and added a reminder in the margin. "Lianna, my family won't leave you alone tomorrow, everyone will want to talk to you." Edward tried again, but I stacked the music neatly without glancing at him. He huffed, and my music was somehow all the way across the room on my desk.

_If I'm not tired, why should I go to bed? You haven't slept in a century, it's not like you know better._ I signed, but snatched my pajamas to make him shut up. "Thank you, Lianna." He said cheerfully, but then I heard him get quiet as I went to the bathroom and changed, and then came back. "Lianna, despite my better judgment, I need to go to my apartment, and I need to hunt. Can I trust you not to do something stupid when I'm gone?"

_Only you can answer that. I'm not going anywhere at this hour._ I signed and threw my clothes in the hamper. He chuckled, and then he was gone. For awhile, I straightened up my room. Then, out of things to do, I lay down on my bed, but left the light on, not tired yet. I ignored the phone when it rang like I always did, its not like I would answer anyway. Then I heard chuckles from under my window, and knew it was Edward making fun of me. Before I could sign to him, I was suddenly moving in his arms. I looked up and gasped. It wasn't Edward at all, but the male vampire from 7 years ago, and he was laughing.

-Edward-

As soon as I was running back and smelled another vampire, I knew something was wrong. I booked after it; fear and anger making me start to catch up. I could see it running and Lianna in his arms.

"Lianna!" I bellowed after them. The vampire laughed and glanced back, and he met Lianna's description exactly of the male vampire who helped murder her family. He looked down at her and said something. As she went to twist to look behind him, two vampires leapt out of the woods on either side and in a combined effort, tackled me to the ground.

A quick, fierce fight ensued, and I would have won if two more hadn't joined in and surrounded me, made me stand and run only a few minutes more to what looked like an old barn. I could hear her heart beating inside, but how long would that last?

"Mmmm, she smells more delicious than she did all those years ago." The vampire crooned almost sweetly as the four vampires shoved me in the barn. The brown haired vampire was gently skimming his nose over one of her wrists. Lianna had her poker face on, and didn't flinch when the vampire leaned forward to sniff her neck. Her eyes stopped staring firmly into the distance and realized that I was there, and her perfect façade fell away, her face filling with horror.

"I wish Maria would hurry up and get here." Said one of the vampires holding my shoulder, and I snarled deeply.

"I know, she smells so good." Said the crooning vampire, and he took a deep breath by her throat, making me start over there, but the vampires tightened their grip, holding me still.

"You should taste her." The Mexican voice made me stiffen, and Maria strolled through the barn doors; the vampire by Lianna immediately stepped back respectfully in her presence. She glanced over at me with surprise, and then she purred with a satisfaction. "Well, I'm having quite a day today…delicious blood and I'll find out where Jasper is…what a great day." She came over to Lianna and a huge smile stretched across her face.

"Well, hello again." She said, and Lianna met her gaze, but said nothing. Maria raised an eyebrow, but then started to laugh. It started out small, but then she was roaring with laughter. "You pathetic little creature. I bet you haven't said a word since we last met, have you?" Lianna's eyes turned cold, and her gaze took Maria in with a vengeance. Maria lifted her left hand and examined the pale cold scars on her fist, and chuckled again. "Now, what should I do first? Drain you or find where my long lost love is?"

"Touch her and you die," I snarled, and the vampires had to hold me back as I went to launch myself at her. Maria raised an eyebrow again, and strolled over to me and leaned forward to put her face in front of mine.

"Don't tell me that you _care_ about this pathetic _débilita_?" Maria snorted, and glanced back over at Lianna, who hadn't moved, and her facial expression hadn't changed. **(weak one)** When I didn't answer, except for a snarl, she laughed. "I'll make you a bargain, Cullen. If you tell me where Jasper Whitlock is, you can have some of her." She jerked her head at Lianna and I snapped at her face. The vampires had to wrestle me still once more. "Hmm…something tells me you won't spill any other way…" She darted over to Lianna and threw her all the way across the barn and into the hay. Hay bales tumbled from the large stack, and then there was silence.

"Lianna!" I roared as she didn't surface right away, fighting in the vampires grip. Maria walked calmly across the barn, then reached through the hay bales, felt around, and suddenly leapt backwards, pulling Lianna out by the neck of her pajamas. Her hair was full of hay, but I couldn't see any injuries yet. Lianna jerked out of her grasp and crossed her arms as Maria put her hands on her shoulders and looked into her face.

"Lianna, is that your name?" She asked, and Lianna nodded stiffly. "I can smell the Cullen's on you; you've seen them recently, haven't you?" She asked, and Lianna nodded again, but the vicious glare was back. If she was afraid, she was not showing it. "If you tell me where the tall blond one is, Jasper, I'll keep you around as a pet. Maybe I'd even change you. All you have to do is tell me." She stepped back, satisfied that Lianna would tell her what she wanted to know, thinking that she was still afraid of her.

Lianna hesitated. She knew that Jasper had wanted a different lifestyle, and that's why he abandoned her army. But I could also tell that she was worried about what would happen to me, Jasper and the whole family if she were to tell. The fact that she cared that much made her reply all the more worse. _You told me not another word. I'd rather be drained than tell you._ She signed, and Maria looked confused.

"Lianna, Alice will see it, don't-" I started to shout at her, before the pressure from one of the vampires hands started to cut into my skin with a shrieking sound that made her gasp, and made me snarl ferociously.

"What did she say? Doesn't anyone here know that symbol language?" Maria glared at all her recruits when they obviously didn't. "Fine." She snarled, and then walked behind Lianna and wrapped her arms around her, putting her lips against the vein in her throat. She looked up right at me. "You must know, Cullen, if you're so attached to her. What did she say?" She asked, and I felt my face get stony. I knew that Alice would have seen this; they would almost be here…

Maria looked around the barn, and dragged Lianna over to an old table, and with one hand, whisked off all the empty crates. They fell to the floor with a crash. Maria darted around the barn, getting what she needed, while Lianna just stood there, her face pale but set. She didn't flinch when Maria suddenly put her on the table, or when she used old horse leather straps to spread her out and tie her down. "I'll tell you where he is, Maria, that's not necessary." I thought up desperately. I'd lead her astray, try to buy us some time. Maria shook her head and chuckled a little sadly.

"You're almost as pathetic as her, if not more so. If you wouldn't tell in the first place, why would you offer it now unless you were to lie?" She walked over and patted me lightly on the cheek, and had to step back as a new fight broke out as I tried to attack her. After a few minutes, I was pinned. _This should be fun…_ Maria thought as she darted back to the table and cocked her head, analyzing Lianna. Then she spoke. "One last chance, mortal. If you tell me where, because I know you will not lie, you can live."

"Just tell, Lianna!" I shouted, and then snarled as a vampire bit my shoulder, the venom stinging unpleasantly. Lianna lifted her head and watched me sadly for a moment. Then she shook her head and rested it back on the table. It was then I realized that it wasn't just because she wanted to protect my family, but also because she was still afraid.

"Such devotion, such _courage._" Maria sneered. If you weren't so _delicioso, _I would recruit you. "But since you won't give Jasper up…" Maria tapped her chin with one long fingernail. "If any of you interrupt me, I'll kill you. _Stay where you are._" She snarled, and then turned back to Lianna with a sick smile. "Where is Jasper Whitlock, or Jasper Cullen? All I need is one word from you, and I'm not leaving here without it."

"_I called, but no one answered, and Edward's not answering his cell phone." Emmett said angrily, closing his phone as Alice squeezed her eyes shut, trying to find where they had gone._

"_Try his number again." Carlisle said after watching Alice for a moment. She was still, concentrating hard, but I couldn't tell if she was in a vision or not._


	9. Chapter 9

Poco a Poco Chapter 9

-Lianna-

I ignored the fear, ignored the common sense and let my anger and hate slowly build as I refused to answer. This woman, this _thing_ had murdered my family, my life, my sanity. I had nightmares of her every night. At this point, I would rather die then succumb. "_Os harè màs dolor que tù puedes comprender._" Maria said almost lovingly, and Edward snarled, trying to get up. **(I will cause you more pain than you can comprehend.)**

Maria came over and unbuttoned the first three buttons of my pajama top so that my stomach was exposed, and in the cool morning air, it made me want to shiver. Suddenly, she had a knife that farmer use to cut wool off their sheep, the wickedly long blade glinting ominously. Slowly, she put the tip in my belly button, and then slowly started to push; going slower than any human could try to go. The blade passed through my skin and started to go deeper and deeper, pain making my face screw up and my body tense. Warm blood pooled up and across my stomach, rolling down the sides.

"Hmmm…brave soul. Last human I did that to was screaming." Maria said indifferently, licking the knife. All the vampires holding Edward had frozen, but were staying still. "But…_where is Jasper Whitlock?"_ She snarled, and drove the palm of her hand into my shoulder, and it dislocated and broke with a large snapping noise, making me gasp loudly.

-Alice-

**By the way, Alice's vision is only a few seconds ahead of what I wrote above.**

"But…_where is Jasper Whitlock?"_ A Mexican voice snarled and the vampire that had to be Maria suddenly spun and drove her hand into Lianna's shoulder, and she gasped as it snapped. There was blood still running off her stomach, and 4 vampires in a corner where wrestling to keep Edward still. Lianna let her head drop as she forced herself to stay silent, gasping silently inbetween gritting her teeth. Then she lifted her head and glared at Maria, then laid it back down. "So be it. You will tell me." Maria's eyes were flashing a sinister red as she walked down to her foot, took a knife, and shoved it straight through her arch into her foot. She screamed and Edward roared-

"_ALICE!_" Jasper's shout made me jump and snap back to the present. He looked worried, like he always did when I had a particularly long vision. I was horrified; Maria was near, and Lianna, Lianna was in danger-

"We-we have to go. _Now._" I stressed, standing up too quickly and wobbling.

"Alice, what's happening, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked calmly, and then I noticed the whole family standing around in a half moon in front of the couch.

"It's Maria. She'll find Edward and Lianna, but she's going to," I paled at the thought as it rang through my head again, the snarled question, Lianna's pure scream of pain, and Edward's furious roar, "She's going to ask Lianna where Jasper is. She's going to use force." My voice, which had been high, rushed and panicked before, dropped to a human whisper as I finished my sentence. Esme gasped.

"Where, did you see where?" Carlisle asked, sounding strained as another vision of the same predicament played in my head without me actually viewing it, but I knew that I must be only a few seconds ahead in the future, because Lianna was still resisting, even though tears were streaking down her cheeks from the pain-

"A barn, with whitewashed planks on the inside, hay bales are everywhere, and there's a table," I swallowed, not wanting to finish my sentence. Jasper took my hand, kept me on pace as everyone bolted for the door. "She's being so brave." I whispered, and Jasper shot me a frightened glance.

-Lianna-

The scream only died when I ran out of air. It felt like my whole foot was cramping inward on it's self, like a foot Charley Horse from hell, but much, _much _worse. I could still hear Edward shouting and roaring in his fight to get free, and I felt tears racing down my face as I slowly started to breathe easier. Maria smiled at me, then slowly started to wiggle the knife out, making me cry out repeatedly as she went to far one way or another. Finally she pulled the knife out all the way and licked it again.

"Lianna…where is Jasper Whitlock?" She asked innocently as Edward snarled and twisted in the four vampires grasp. All of them were watching the torture with mild expressions, although they looked very thirsty. She gave me a moment as I panted for breath, and then lifted my head again. My body was trembling, my nerves felt like they were on fire, but Edward and his family had showed me nothing but kindness, and I knew that Maria was the reason why Jasper was turned in the first place, and he hates her for it.

Maria snarled and drove her elbow into my hurt shoulder, but I forced myself to not make a sound, even when I felt the shards move deeper into the muscle. Before I could blink, she was down by my feet, and then I felt the knife pass through again, making a new hole, and I shrieked in pain as she pushed harder and harder, until with a sick _squelch_, it the tip came through the top of my foot. Maria pulled the knife quickly this time when I closed my eyes as my sore body wanted to shut down. "No, Lianna! Stay with me!" I heard Edward shout, and then more furious hissing and scrabbling to control him sounded from the corner.

A cold hand grabbed my chin, and I opened my eyes, and managed to still glare at Maria. "I've run out of patience, my dear. This is your last chance, or I'll have to bite you."

"_NO!_" Edward roared, and there was a screech and a snap, then the corner was silent. I forced myself to stare deep into Maria's swirling red eyes, I knew that she wouldn't be able to stop when she bit me, and I would die. I didn't want to leave Edward in this way, but his family had been so kind and willing to help me, that I wanted to give them some protection. I knew that Edward would keep Jasper's location a secret too, he'd die rather than tell Maria after she had just killed me in front of him. I didn't care if the family was on the way or not. Maria slowly undid the leather and lifted my wrist, flipped my hand to expose my wrist.

"You would have been great in my army. It's a shame I'm going to drain you." She sniffed my wrist delicately, and then picked a spot. She lifted her head to smile at a desperate Edward, who currently had a vampire on either side, ready to bite off his head. I gasped as suddenly her teeth were in my flesh, and the strange sucking and tugging sensation around her lips was nothing compared to the hot flash of pain that came with her venom. The roof of the barn seemed to swim in front of my eyes as I felt her swap my blood for her venom, killing me.

As it started to hurt more and more, my body trembled, and my breathing was in small short gasps. The venom entered my lungs and couldn't help but vocalize the pain. Every breath seared my throat. I forced my head to move to look at the last thing I wanted to see, Edward. His eyes were burning with anguish, and I blinked slowly. In that moment, there was a loud crash, and I felt Maria's teeth rip out of my skin, and my arm fall and dangle limply off the table as vampires were suddenly fighting everywhere. My eyes closed from the pain and exhaustion I had tried so hard to ignore.

I felt cool hands flying across the leather, and it vanished. "Lianna? Lianna, can you hear me?" Carlisle's voice was border lining on panicked. A furious roar broke through the din of the fighting, and there was a loud crash, then silence.

"Oh god," I heard Alice breathe, and then cool hands were shaking me, trying to get a response. I knew I looked dead, and that's because I probably would be in a few minutes.

"Lianna, Lianna!?" Edward sounded beside himself. "Come on, Lianna, you're alright, fight it!"

"Edward, listen to me. If Lianna's going to live, you need to suck out the venom. It's killing her. It's that, or change her." Carlisle said firmly.

"I can't do either, I can't." Edward sounded desperate, and his voice was tormented.

"She'll die without either, but you will have to stop precisely. If you take too much blood, considering she's lost so much, she'll certainly die."

"Do it, Edward. If you go too far, we can try to change her." I heard Alice say. Edward said nothing, but a hand gently picked up my hand, reversing the slow stream of blood that had been running down my hand and fingertips to make a long line go down my shirt sleeve. I could feel his indecision, and he hesitated. In that moment, the combined venom from her bite and the venom from the knife combined and pushed heavily through my blood stream, scraping at the edges, burning my nerves.

"Edward," I heard myself gasp after my groan of agony as the pain suddenly spiked, forcing me into speech. I didn't even recognize my own voice, it was clear and musical. I heard someone gasp, and quiet mutterings started, making my head spin. Edward still hadn't done anything, his grip frozen around my wrist. "Edward, Edward, it-" I lurched, my eyes snapping open, to see Edward looking over my wrist in shock as the pain pushed again.

"Lianna?" He whispered, dropping my hand and reaching for me, cradled my face as I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth to keep from screaming. My eyes fluttered open unwillingly as I heard his voice deepen and slow, calling me frantically. The world was turning black when I opened my eyes. Edward was looking horrified and desperate, but seeing his face made the largest smile in 7 years stretch over my face tiredly.

"I-" Sheer pain made me close my eyes, stopped my speech, and sent me down a dizzying black void. I heard a voice shout, and then the last thing I felt was a new set of teeth entering my skin.


	10. Chapter 10

Poco a Poco Chapter 10

-Lianna-

Despite the fact that I was probably dead, I liked this dark, quiet void. It was cool and calming, yet warm and comforting at the same time, a nice pocket of peace that I basked in, oblivious to light, sound and feeling. If time was passing, I was not aware.

"Are you sure that she's changing? She hasn't made a sound." Edward's voice suddenly jerked me out of the darkness. I could suddenly feel and hear at his call. According to Edward, vampire transformations were extremely painful, but I felt nothing, in fact, despite the pain in my stomach, foot and shoulder, I felt alright. My wrist hurt too, but it wasn't the harsh burning he had described.

"She has more than enough venom in her blood stream. I don't know why she wouldn't be." Carlisle sounded tired, even though he couldn't get more rest if he wanted to. After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door, and I heard Alice speak quietly, but then two pairs of feet came in.

"Edward, I have great news," Alice sounded so happy, that I wondered what it could be about. "Now, let me finish, don't get too upset,"

"What is it, Alice?" Edward interrupted, and I couldn't help sigh inwardly at his impatience.

"Lianna built up immunity to the venom when Maria licked her hand 7 years ago. Carlisle would have found this out tomorrow, but I decided to speed things up." Alice said sweetly into the dead silence.

"Immunity? To _venom?_ That's impossible." Edward snapped.

"According to the future Carlisle, the venom that got into her blood stream was treated like an antigen, her body's immune system started to try to fight it off. It actually made new proteins to use specific parts of the venom to its advantage." I heard someone sit down. Carlisle started muttering to himself, to see if that could possibly work. "What advantages?" Edward asked slowly.

"She'll have venom glands, and in her bloodstream to keep making that weird protein. Apparently she has a mutation on one of her genes that helps with making proteins, so she'll start producing her own, against evolution, basically. The venom then, instead of changing her the nice and painful way, has been making gradual changes she probably wouldn't have noticed that much. Paler and colder skin, faster reflexes, better at everything she tried, smarter…

"That's why she could punch you in the face." Carlisle almost laughed. "That's why she, according to you, played violin almost as well as you." He sounded awed.

"So she's not in a transformation right now?" Edward sounded relieved, yet guarded. I _heard_ quiet vampire footsteps that I hadn't been able to hear before come over, and Edward sat, then I felt a hand on mine, and it _wasn't cold._ Could Alice possibly be right?

"Her hand isn't warm." Edward sounded shocked.

"She'll slowly keep changing, thanks to the huge amount of venom you and Maria gave. But you're in luck Edward, she won't die like a mortal would. The venom will be fuel for her heart to keep beating." I could imagine Alice smiling hugely. "Oh, and she'll wake up in exactly 13, no, 10 seconds." She said as I forced my eyes to flutter, than open. Jasper, Carlisle, Alice and Edward were watching me curiously.

"It's good to see you awake." Carlisle said, and after a moment, I realized I was in the Cullen house in Toronto, I recognized the sterile white walls with bookcases everywhere.

I went to sign, and then gasped when I remembered that I had talked, actually _spoke_ the last time I was conscious. "Pain?" Carlisle asked mildly as he helped me sit up, then realized what I was referring to without a word from me, and a grin came over his face.

_Maria…did you kill her?_ I signed one handed; my one arm was up in a sling. The smile fell off of Carlisle's face. "I did it personally." Jasper said reassuringly, but I heard the bitter edge to his voice as he gazed at me, looking deep in thought. After a quick moment of meeting his gaze I looked at Edward as he spoke.

"You're perfectly safe now, Lianna. No one will ever be able to hurt you again." Edward said this like an oath, and I looked down into my lap, starting to smile. Deep down, I knew that my family had been avenged. I would still miss them, and if Alice was right, I would never, ever forget them. "How are you feeling?" Edward pressed on when I didn't say anything.

"I'm just a little sore." I spoke quietly, hesitantly, but the smiles that came onto everyone's smiles was my reward. My voice still was not recognizable to me; I hadn't heard it in so long. It reflected the musical side of me exactly, it was flowing and clear.

"We owe you, we are in your debt, Lianna. You kept this whole family safe from harm." Carlisle said firmly after a moment. "I'd like to thank you, on behalf of the whole family." I barely resisted the urge to flush, but looked down as we went into an awkward silence. "That…really isn't necessary, Carlisle," I started, but Jasper spoke. "You were loyal to us, to me, when you knew that if you told, the family would still be able to fight them off." I looked up in surprise. Jasper had kept his distance before, probably because Edward would tear him to shreds if he so much as snarled at me.

"I…I hoped that if I lived, you would someday do the same for me." I said almost inaudibly with my new vampire-y voice powers, but they heard me just the same. "Speaking of…how did I survive?" I added quickly, to avoid any other comments. Edward shot Carlisle a look.

"We aren't…well, I'm not 100% sure, but according to Alice, I will be in a few days. Somehow, when you were first exposed to the venom, your body treated it like a bacteria or a virus, and tried to make antibodies to stop it when it entered your blood stream. Your body ended up making proteins to almost dissect the venom and use certain parts of its qualities and composition to your advantage, while destroying the rest." Carlisle laughed at my confused expression. "As far as we know, your body has started using venom instead of blood in your veins, and has somehow produced glands to produce the venom. We also are aware that it made you stronger, colder, and well, more like all the good qualities of being a vampire. We aren't sure if you'll want blood or human food, however." Carlisle ended carefully. My mind exploded for a moment as I tried to register that all of this had actually happened. It sounded like something straight out of a science fiction movie.

"It obviously didn't take the healing accept." I joked after a minute, and pointed to the sling. Carlisle shook his head almost sadly. "Your body has taken that particular trait, you healed from surgery within minutes, but the minor injuries that did not require surgery, such as your shoulder and foot, are healing at a normal, human pace."

"So I almost have to get hurt more in the same place for my body to realize that it needs to be healed?" I asked, peeking lightly under the sling to see my shoulder covered in bandages. "That's the current stand on it, yes." Carlisle took me in for a moment. "Now, are you thirsty or hungry, or both?" He asked, and I frowned. "I'm not exactly sure yet." I said quietly. Did I want to know the answer? "Alright, take your time." Carlisle smiled and left. Alice skipped over to the other side of my bed, looking excited.

"I'm so happy to have another sister!" She said, and I suddenly remembered Helen, and the smile I had given her slipped right off my face. Edward, Alice and Jasper looked at me curiously as I took a deep breath.

"I take it I won't be going back to Helen?" I asked, and everyone seemed to pause, unsure of what to say to me. "She already thinks I'm dead, doesn't she?" I asked, the true meaning of their silence dawning on me.

"Well…yes. We had to burn the barn to burn Maria and her followers…so we just planted some of your clothing, hair and blood at the scene. I'm sorry, Lianna, but even if you had recovered from the attack, we still wouldn't be able to explain the bite marks, the obvious long absence…" Edward stopped talking looking frustrated.

"But, I can stay here, right? I mean, I don't want to force myself on you all, but I kind of have no place else to go otherwise-" Alice's laughter drowned me out, and she took my free hand and squeezed it, bouncing up and down.

"Of course you can stay here, that was the whole point! I mean, everyone has already accepted you as part of the family, Esme went wild and made you a room, Edward is totally devoted to you, so you're set there-"

"Alice!" Edward said, and I knew that if he could flush, he would be right now. Alice smiled wickedly at my expression.

"Oh grow up, Edward. You've been a bachelor for how long?" Alice smirked as Edward glared at her, avoiding my gaze at all costs. Alice squeezed my hand again, totally ignoring Edward as he shifted uncomfortably as I quickly looked over at him, met his gaze, then looked away.

"This is going to be so great, I should know!" Alice almost squealed, and kissed my forehead and danced out, humming a tune that sounded horribly like 'Here Comes the Bride'. Jasper smiled sheepishly, almost an apology for Alice, and quietly exited the room, leaving me alone with Edward, who was supposedly 'totally devoted' to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Poco a Poco Chapter 11

-Lianna-

Awkward silence descended over us, so I lightly fiddled with the sling, wondering what the bite looked like. Maria had bit the same arm she had smashed, and my fingers barely peeked out from the long sleeve of the sling. "I wish I knew what you were thinking." Edward said quietly, moving to left side of the bed to clasp my uninjured hand in his.

"No you don't, well, maybe you do, but it's not what you would expect," I continued to focus my attention on the sling. "I'll only slow you down. What did I say the last time? 'The worthless human'? Because that's pretty much right on the money." I said, and Edward lightly lifted my chin with his hand to look me clearly in the face.

"You never have nor will be worthless, not to me, or to anyone." His eyes were firm, but his voice was gentle. "And why would you ever assume that I would think you are worthless? Just because you were human, _normal_, doesn't mean that you are any less than me. You are braver and stronger mentally than I could ever be."

"What do you mean, Edward? _Mentally stronger?_ If we are talking about being smart here, I'm pretty sure that you win hands down, considering you have the 100 year advantage and all." Edward was already shaking his head, starting to smile gently at a joke I obviously wasn't understanding.

"I'm not talking about intelligence, Lianna. I'm talking about how stable and sure you are with decisions that impact your life. I could tell as soon as Maria asked where Jasper was that you wouldn't tell. I thought, hoped that you would when she," Edward snarled slightly, "started to hurt you, but I was mistaken." We both got very quiet. I couldn't help but shiver as I remembered the knife entering the bottom of my foot, Maria jerking it back and forth, looking almost ecstatic that she was hurting someone…"Are you cold?" Edward asked as I shivered three times in a row.

"No, I'm fine." I said, and we lapsed back into silence that I couldn't stand, I had to break it. "Edward…I don't care how bad or cheesy this sounds, but you are probably the best thing that ever happened to me. If you hadn't have came to my town, I would have been hunted down and killed." Edward growled quietly at my last part. "I never would have talked, and I certainly would not have gotten over my fear of vampires. You were the last thing I wanted to see." I ended up almost mouthing the last part, but somehow, Edward heard me, and his head lifted in surprise from his close inspection of the floor. Then he got up and scooted into the bed behind me, and wrapped his secure arms around me and slowly, we reclined. "This is highly ironic." I murmured finally, and Edward perked up slightly.

"Ironic? I'd think that it was the exact opposite." Edward sounded curious.

"I wanted to kill you when I first saw you. I never thought that I would fall in love with you, out of all the courses we could have taken." I said, and Edward chuckled, his chest vibrating slightly through the blankets. Even with the blankets, I could still feel his strangely flat in temperature body. He used to be freezing, but now he was lukewarm; room temperature.

"When you punched me in the face, it surprised me so much, that I had to go after you. That was the first time a human has hit me in…a while." Edward admitted, and I giggled, then groaned. "What, what? What's wrong?" Edward panicked, freaking out, afraid he had bumped the arm in the sling, or that I was going to die or something.

"I _giggled,_ like an annoying little twit. I _giggled, _ugh!" I said, mortified, and Edward growled a little.

"Don't do that again," He said, and I laughed, then started fake groaning, and flapped wildly with my free arm.

"Help, Edward, I'm a harpooned whale, and I've fallen and I can't get up! I'm bleeding all over the place, oh no!" I said in a mock groan, and Edward growled, but I heard at least three people start laughing in the house. "Edward, if I was dying, it would be pretty damn obvious. And it's not your job to wait on me hand and foot here." I said, and started laughing so hard at Edward's reaction. I had peeked lightly upward at him, and he had been _pouting._ Like full out frowny face and stubborn little kid glare. I was laughing so hard that Carlisle appeared in the doorway, looking bemused.

"Lianna, is everything alright down here, or are you really bleeding all over the place?" Carlisle asked carefully, giving the air a gentle sniff. I felt Edward lightly sniff my shoulder, and I resisted the urge to laugh hysterically, especially when he frowned.

"I could be…" Edward gently got out from underneath me again, and propped me neatly back up as Carlisle vanished, and I presumed he went to get something medical. Edward carefully untied the knot of the sling and gave it slack. I held my own arm up in as close of the original position as I possibly could, but when it dipped, shooting pains erupted in my shoulder, making my face twist.

"It's definitely your shoulder, Lianna. I might have to add more stitches." Carlisle turned to go, but then turned around again. "Or, if you wish, we could cause it just a bit more harm so that it would seal itself on it's own." Edward was shaking his head, but I ignored him.

"How much more would it take?" I asked, thinking hard. I really didn't want to deal with this stupid sling anymore, and if I had taken the pain that had gotten it hurt in the first place, I should be able to take care of it now.

"Your stomach only healed after an invasive surgery…but I can't be sure. I think you should wait it out. It's not like you are going to be having lots of strenuous activity to deal with," Seeing my face, he sighed. "Wait just a little while. Once the bottom of your foot heals, you can walk around the house, and it won't be so bad. He smiled, retied my sling and then left, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Can I be moved?" I asked the air, and I heard Carlisle give permission from two floors up. "Sweet, Edward, can I hitch a ride to the living room, or do I need to hop there?" I asked, and he shook his head, smiling, and easily lifted me into his arms, not even close to jostling the sling I held close to my body, just in case. He carried me into the living room, where Alice was reading a fashion magazine, curled up next to Jasper, who was reading a very old looking book. Edward set me down on the free couch, where I curled up, glancing momentarily at my bandaged foot with a blank face. That _bitch_ Maria, if she wasn't dead, I would have happily hunted her down.

"How's the ill one?" Alice asked, and I rolled my eyes, then smiled when I glanced at Edward.

"The ill one is doing pretty damn good." I said, and kissed Edward on the cheek.

**Yay for short stories! You may happily assume that Lianna has a full recovery, lives forever with Edward, and plays duets with him on her violin while he plays piano in some sparkling mansion in the middle of the wilderness. ^^**

**blackorchestrafreak**


End file.
